Hope Shining On A Stage
by jhonb666
Summary: (Temporary) Despair is what everyone fears and times have manifested in various forms yet now monster born from it terrorize the world today but only one stands in their way, turning despair into hope one who shines through the dark but can a singe person turn the tide in a never ending war, let's see shall we


**...ummmmm Yeah this is not something I had plan or anything but I will say that this is not something I would expect to write out, I mean first is the number of words I wrote because it exceeded my usual limit and the fact I didn't even notice it until I was 3/4 through but I think it could get a decent shot don't know why I'll let you guys be the judge of that so enjoy **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Magic

Once aplenty in times of old but once the age of technology came it faded into nothing ore than smoke and mirrors, now in modern times a new user of magic has been fighting within the shadows but this time though he may find himself among the light as he stands upon a stage

(Line break)

"Hah~ man why did I get the crap jobs like this?"

The voice belongs to a man in his early 30's with dark brown hair wearing a simple suit and pants waiting outside of a building, he lets out a sigh while scratching his hair when someone else came out of the building. The new person was an older man with receding hair while also wearing a suit and pants, he looks at the first person for a bit before calling out to him "Chuwon there you are, come on the girls are just finishing up with the photoshoot"

The man now named Chuwon lets out another sigh and replied "okay I'll go get the car ready, I swear I always get the worst jobs when I started"

The older man laugh heartily and jokingly retorts "yeah taking care of eight beautiful idols can be quite the chore huh"

Kenzo couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before waving him off and said "okay, okay got it I'll get the van all right"

The older man lets out a laugh and replied "now you're getting it kiddo, I'll go tell the girls and meet you out back okay"

Seeing going back in Chuwon lets out a sigh but still having a small smile on his face heads towards the parking lot to get what seems to be a large van big enough to fit 10 people before driving it back to a meeting point, once there he quickly got out of his seat to meet his charges. Not a moment later did the doors opened up and from there eight beautiful woman of varying height and ages burst out of there, each one of them having smiles on their faces as they reach the vehicle

Chuwon couldn't help but chuckle at their antics as he called out to them "you all have a good time there?"

All of them look at him with smiles on their faces and called out together "CHUWON OPPA!"

Each of them headed towards him and gave him a hug before heading into the vehicle, the last to come out was the elder man as he walked towards him and said "well Chuwon I want you to take them back to the dorms for now, I still have a few things I need to do here so I'll catch up with you later all right?"

The man nodded in reply before saying "you can count on me"

The older man smiled at him before the two went their separate ways as Chuwon went back to start the ride towards the dorm. Along the way the girls behind him chatted among one another with fanfare which made him chuckle for a bit as he said to them "so ladies how's it going with the new video I heard its going to be a long one"

All of them turn towards him for a bit as one playfully whine out "its really hard oppa, we had to do a lot of stuff for this and they said they might put us in a reality show with our Red Velvet hoobaes next week"

The look on her face made Chuwon laugh a little as he replied to them "don't worry we managers-nim will make sure you guys can have a good time even more so with your hoobaes, besides tomorrow is a special for you guys isn't it so have fun tomorrow and forget about your worries okay"

All of them nodded in tandem but one of them had a sad look n her face which he caught on as he said out to her "Taeyeon you okay there?"

The now named Taeyeon looks at him for a moment before replying to him "ah sorry oppa, don't worry I'm all right"

The tone in her voice made him sigh a little as he knew why as he said to her "hey turn that frown upside down okay, I'm sure wherever she is right now doing her stuff she will still be thinking of you guys. It might be the first time you've done this without her here but I'm sure she wouldn't want you to have a gloomy time on your group's special day"

That puts a small smile on her face as Taeyeon nodded for a bit when suddenly explosions hits the sides of their van forcing it to a stop as the women inside started screaming, Chuwon shook his head before turning back to them and quickly shouted "EVERYONE ALL RIGHT"

The screaming didn't help much even more so when one of them screamed even louder while pointing behind him, he quickly turns back only to get a face full of glass before being hurled from his seat and onto the gravel road. The force of the throw disorient him for a moment before the screams forced him to turn back to see the attacker, only to have his eyes widen as he saw horned, stone imp-like golems surrounding the vehicle before him, they possess no describable eyes while having golden veins all across their bodies. Each one of them held various kinds of weapons such as spears and what seemed to be a gun fused in its arm for others

He froze for a few moments at the bizarre scene but the screams coming from the van snapped him out of it as he quickly got right to his feet and charged right at them. He would have gotten close but a single explosion forces him on his back as another attacker appeared before him, Chuwon groans in pain as he looks on at an even weirder sight before him

Standing on top of the van was a cat like creature with a white pudgy body with blue fur like skin covering its remaining parts while having giant paw like hand that could take a man's head off. Its head had an yellowish humanoid face with what looks like some sort of blue cat hoodie draping on its shoulders

The cat creature rips the roof of the van where the girls screamed even more before it grabs onto Taeyeon's neck and lifted her up to look straight into its eyes, the monster had a malicious look on its face as it starts to squeeze Taeyeon's neck. The rest of the ladies in there tried to help her but the stone like monsters dragged them out of the car to prevent that, the world around her starts to fade as Taeyeon struggles to stay conscious but the grip was too strong for her but just before she could utter her final words

***BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG***

The sounds of gunfire forces the creature to release its grip while also taking out the stone golems attacking the others, Taeyeon would have fallen but an arm wrapped around her waist prevented her from doing so. Slowly regaining her vision Taeyeon could feel herself pressed against a metal body, she followed her sights to see red rubies adorning the chest armor she was held against which flared out into a black bodysuit with the waist being a robe like clothing with the inside being red and the outer layer being black, the shoulders had the image of a dragon whereas a belt strapped on the waist had a hand shaped buckle on it, there were colored objects hanging from the belt where she then found her saviour's face or in this case a silver helmet while his face had been covered by a ruby red faceplate alongside silver lines forming eyes like shape to give it a face

She notice that her saviour was about an inch or two taller than her before noticing the weapon in his right hand where said weapon was a silver gun with a sharpened top and a closed fist on its left side

The figure looks at her for a moment and asks in a male voice "are you all right?"

She blinks for a moment before turning slightly red and nodded which made her saviour returned it in kind as he said "good, now I'm gonna put you down and I want you and the rest of your friends to get out of here okay"

She would have replied but she was quickly spun around to avoid a lunge before her saviour retaliated with a burst of gunfire that took it and two more down as Taeyeon found herself landing on the road still in her saviour's arm

She was then release from his grip where her saviour then puts himself right between the girls and the monsters standing before him. The cat creature looks at the armoured being wearily as it spoke out "Wizard, so you've come"

A few of the girls who were still conscious heard what it said as one of them mouthed out "wizard?"

The now called wizard twirled his weapon and struck a lax posed and replied "of course, after all where you Phantoms are I'll always be close by, so shall we give our audience a good show?"

Not amuse by his antics the cat creature ordered its golems to attack.

Wizard couldn't help but scoff a little before he slowly walked towards them and started firing, every shots hit their marks as the golems fell before him but some manages to get close enough to swing their weapons at him. Wizard ducks under the first before blocking a second and kicked a third with his foot before pushing the second attacker back and fired right at it, sensing something behind him Wizard jumps forward into a flip and fired at the golem behind him while double kicking one in front of him just as he landed

They swung right at him as he got up but the gun blocked their advance before jumping back to fire more rounds into the golems, he spins around while firing his gun and despite such a move his bullets still manages to hit the golems, seeing the situation the cat creature fired a salvo of mini bombs right at him

Wizard just barely got out of the way by rolling to the side into a crouch before he said to it "oi, oi, now that's just rude, guess I should teach you a lesson"

He aligns the trigger with the weapon before the top comes down turning into a sword before Wizards charges towards the cat creature

Behind the van were the ladies and Chuwon who manages to drag himself there were scared, those that were conscious were almost in shock as is Chuwon but he reigns in it and quickly said to them "listen, LISTEN"

All eyes look at him as he continued on "look right now we have to be strong okay, now anyone has a phone quickly call the police now"

One of them shakily nodded before pulling out a phone with trembling hands and started dialing her phone.

Still fighting Wizard struck with a series of slashes on its body before a roundhouse kick sends it flying, the creature lands body first into a roll before finding its face planted by Wizard's foot which sends it backwards on its back, Wizard was about to follow up but had to jump into a backwards flip to avoid being stab until he retaliates with a slash of his own. He spins underneath two stabs while swing his sword to take them both out before jumping into a roundhouse kick which takes out another one and then blocks a swing as he peddles backwards

He swung upwards to deflect the weapon and retaliates with a front kick before jumping upwards to descend upon two golems, with two more slashes taking them down until something caught his eye, turning he quickly reacted as a giant ball of fire was thrown straight at the van

Chuwon saw the fireball coming as quickly shield the girls with his body despite knowing it won't work as the girls scream once of in fear. However it didn't get to struck as Wizard blocked it with his sword and held his ground, the force was enough though as Wizard was slowly being pushed back by it. The screams were louder but Wizard held on before with a mighty yell pushes the ball of fire into the sky where it exploded harmlessly, seeing that the danger is now gone he turns back his focus towards the cat creature

Only to find that it was gone without a trace, Wizard looks around for a moment but seeing no one there he then turns his attention towards the ladies and headed towards them. Once there he could see that some of them weren't doing so well as he quickly asks them "are any of you gonna be all right?"

Taeyeon looks at Wizard for a moment before replying "I guess but Yuri and Sunny are seriously hurt can you help them"

Wizard looks at the aforementioned two and nodded as he said "yes" he flips a switch on his belt where a song started voicing out **"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO, LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO" **he puts on a ring on his right hand before letting it scan** "HEAL PLEASE~"**

Pointing his hand right at the two as a magic circle appeared above the two before it slowly descends upon them and like magic their wounds all disappeared as though they were never there. Seeing that was done he stood back up and said to them "listen I have to go now but don't worry I make sure that the monster will be taken care of trust me"

Despite not seeing his eyes Taeyeon could tell the tone in him was one of conviction as she nodded which was enough as Wizard slowly walks off, it was here that Taeyeon quickly calls out to him "WAIT" that was enough to stop as Wizard looks at her for a moment where she continued on "thank you for saving us"

That was enough for Wizard to chuckle replying "of course, after all I am the last hope that stands before the darkness"

There he disappears into a magic circle which made Taeyeon stare at the empty lot a few more moments until the sounds of sirens made her go back to tending her friends

(Sometime later)

*SLAM*

Chuwon could see the elder man from earlier being metaphorically thrown out of the room and he couldn't help but wince knowing what was going on in there, seeing him sigh he couldn't help but ask "that bad?"

The elder man nodded before answering him "yeah, at least you were letting of a little easy when you took charge but I was in the hot seat for a bit despite the fact I had my own plate. The only reason I wasn't fired was because I really did have stuff to do and had proof I was there"

He could see the frustration on the man's face as he pats him on the back and said "look at it this way, with them having to move because of the new TV show coming up they might back off a little seeing that it will be in a new area we might not see that thing again, even more so with new security measures being taken in after a few days and the cops being alert on hand"

That brought a small smile on his face before replying to him "yeah guess so, though I think that the boss might be right in wanting to send you and the girls to a therapist"

That made Chuwon grimace a little before retorting "look I know what I saw, the girls know what they saw, we are not crazy"

The elder man puts his hands up defensively and tries to calm him down "woah man steady, I mean really, stone golems, cat creatures and an armored red wizard, I mean it is crazy if you hear it don't blame me"

Chuwon glared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh and said "fine but I know what I saw and believe me that was not normal"

The elder man nodded hesitantly before asking "by the way are the girls okay?"

Chuwon looks at him for a moment before scratching his head in frustration and replied "okay for the most part, Yuri and Sunny needed some rest after being healed by that wizard, the rest are still shook up by it all but they're all right just some bumps and bruises though I'm worried about Taeyeon"

The elder man was slightly confuse and ask "why?"

Chuwon then answered "its because of what day tomorrow is for them, she's still repressing some of her feelings for the sake of the rest, you remember the hate mail we got last year and while not her fault they still blame her quite a bit and considering how close they all were and her standing as a leader and big sister to the group still is taking a toll on her. So yeah I'm a little worried for her right now and I hope she can pull through it all even with the sudden attack just now"

Feeling the elder man patting his shoulder gave him slight reassurance as he said to him "you're a good man Chuwon and don't worry about her all right she's a tough girl, even if she's down she still have the rest of them to help pull her through okay"

Chuwon looks at him for a moment before letting out a sigh and nodded "yeah, she might be but she's still human, even so I'm also worried for the rest because if she falls what happens to them?"

The elder man squeeze his shoulder and replied "don't think about that okay, what you need to be doing is making sure they are all right and healthy, because for now all we can do is beefing up security so we can prevent this from happening again"

Letting out a sigh Chuwon could only sigh before he said "I guess you're right, but I just can't help it you know and even more so with what tomorrow means to them. Anyways to answer your question Taeyeon and some of them are probably at the park near their dorms right now, they usually go there to relax and enjoy the scenery with a cup of coffee"

Again all he could do was nod in kind before the two of them headed out

(Elsewhere)

Taeyeon looks on at the evening skies with a sad look on her face as she recall the events that had happen early on and some even further down the past, to her she wonders about the what ifs for mistakes taken but the more she dwell on it the more she remembers the heartache around those times. She lets out a sigh as she looks on at the kids playing in the nearby playground while waiting for her two friends who were out buying coffee

She and the rest of her group had been around just under a decade and a lot has happened between them but before she could wonder even more a small ball rolls towards her hitting her leg, that snapped her out of her thoughts as she looks down to see a multicolored ball right by her feet before a small girl about six years old come running towards her

The girl had pigtails on her raven colored hair with baby blue eyes that shone with innocence as she wore a cute pink colored dress, she returned the smile as she picks up the ball and handed it towards her with a smile. The girl looks at her with a smile for a moment before a small thoughtful looks appeared on her face, Taeyeon notices the look and asked her "what's wrong?"

The girl looks at her for a few more moments before she said to her in a cutesy voice "why are you sad unnie?"

Taeyeon was a little surprise at her but she replied to her "what do you mean? I'm not sad"

The girl keeps on looking at her for a while before she climbs onto the seat next to her which startles Taeyeon as she then said to her "its because unnie was like I was when Bada went away"

She could see her being sad for a moment before she then sees the girl jumping off the seat and just before taking off she said to her "wait here unnie I'm going to bring my oppa to make you smile"

Before Taeyeon could call her back the little girl ran off into the distance before quickly disappearing into the crowd of kids, she slowly sat back down on the bench trying to figure out what happened when two of her friends came back with coffees in hand. The two looked at her oddly for a moment as one of them asked "hey Tae what's going on?"

Taeyeon looks at her for a moment and was about to say something until the girl's voice shouted out to her "UNNIE I BROUGHT OPPA HERE TO MAKE YOU SMILE"

It was here the girls could see her dragging along a young man about 19 years old towards them, he had jet black hair in an almost mop like fashion with oddly ruby red colored eyes, he wore a simple buttoned up untucked blue shirt and pants

He had an exasperated look on his face but a smile told them otherwise as the little girl drags him right before them. The teen looks at the three for a bit before saying to them "sorry about this little munchkin, I hope she didn't cause you any trouble?"

He ruffled her hair but that serve to make the girl giggle happily which in turn made the three smile slightly as Taeyeon replied "no she didn't because apparently she said that she was going to bring her oppa to cheer me up, I assume that she meant you"

That made the teen let out an embarrass laugh as he said to her "again I'm sorry about that kid's got a stubborn streak in her been trying to get rid of that for months, sorry forgot to introduce myself Alexander Hope but you can call me Alex"

The three bowed slightly towards him as they introduce themselves "annyeonghaseyo we're Girl's Generation please to meet you"

That brought a raised eyebrows from the teen male as he said to them "really huh wow, are you that idol girl group that broke the youtube record last year?"

That was enough to get a slight scandalize look from his charge as she pointed at him and said "oppa you don't know Girl's Generation?"

He rolled his eyes and retorts to the kid "I know who they are munchkin, I don't live under a rock, its just travelling around much didn't give me much to get a lot of news okay"

That was enough for to interest them as one of them asked "eh you travel a lot?"

The teen looks at her and answered "yeah I guess you could say my job working for my grandma takes me to plenty of places sorry I didn't catch your name"

She gave him an eye smile that made the teen blush slightly as she introduces herself "well my name is Tiffany, the one next to me is Sooyoung and this little gloomy person right here is our mother hen kid leader Taeyeon"

Taeyeon pouted for a moment retorting "yah Tiffany Hwang what do you mean by that?"

Tiffany and Sooyoung giggles at her for a moment which made Alex and the little girl follow suit as he commented them "wow I see you guys are real close huh"

Tiffany and Sooyoung nodded as Tiffany replied to him "yes and despite being the technically oldest one her she acts just as much as kid like the rest of us"

Taeyeon kept on pouting before turning away in a child like fashion which made them laugh even more as the child went to seat next to her and said "don't worry unnie, oppa will help you with these meanies"

That made Alex chuckle even more as Tiffany and Sooyoung sat on the other side of Taeyeon before Sooyoung gave her a cup of coffee to her "come on Taetae, here your favorite brand"

She waved the cup under her face for a few moments before Taeyeon turns back and grab the cup before saying "I'm still annoyed at you"

It was here Alex decides to show off a little as he got close to her before getting down on his knee snapping a rose between his fingers as he said to her "well if coffee won't work how about flowers?"

The ladies were surprise when he pulled the flower from out of nowhere, though that surprise went to coy looks from two and blushing red for Taeyeon until the little girl sitting next to her complained to Alex "oppa~ you should pull a rose out to her you're not her boyfriend"

Alex played along for a bit by smacking his head and said "aish you're right, how about a lily then" to the ladies surprise he turns the rode upside down before using his free hand to squeeze the flower where red colored drops littered the ground below until he pulls out a white lily at them. Again that was enough to send Taeyeon blushing even more as Tiffany coyly said outloud "my, that is quite something but its a shame that a flower like that is not suited for our ByunTaeng"

That was enough to prompt Taeyeon to smack her shoulder playfully "yah Tiffany Young what the heck are you saying in front of them"

That brought forth more laughter from the rest before Taeyeon tentatively reach for the flower and took it, blushing all the way as the rest awed and cooed at her until Sooyoung said to her "yah unnie's so cute right now, I wish the rest could see her right now"

It was here that Alex decides to showboat a little when he turns to her and said "well we can't leave you out now can we" from there he reaches behind her ear and pulls out a pink daisy flower for her. It was her turn to blush lightly but she manages to give him a coy smile and replied to him "aish why do you think my parents will say if I accept gifts from strangers"

The raven haired teen couldn't help but quip out "that it'll be rude since this dear sweet little girl her drag me here for almost no reason"

Said girl grin innocently at him as Sooyoung giggle lightly and took the flower from his hand and puts it in her hair. That brought a smile to Alex's face as he said outloud "well aren't you a good sport" that was enough for Sooyoung as she replied "of course, after all you are quite the cute little magician after all"

Alex playfully look affronted when he retorts to her "my dear I am no mere magician, I am the greatest wizard known to mankind"

That brought another bout of giggles as Sooyoung replied "oh I'm so sorry, I guess I should be calling you a cute little wizard then"

Alex nodded childishly before saying "very well then" he then takes out a ball from his back and started shaking it for a bit before continuing on "now let's see if we can bring somebody else to play eh?"

He started shaking the ball for a few moments before opening it in half where out comes a deflated cartoon dog with X's for eyes

Alex looks at the dog for a moment before saying outloud "now this is embarrassing"

That was enough to get the rest laughing at his antics before Alex puts the dog back into the ball and starts shaking again. Alex had a goofy face with his tongue sticking out of his lips which amuse them before they heard him saying "okay I think I got it this time" and then opening up the ball again…

Only to get a sterotypical grey alien pushie from the movies which made a sound "pbbbbtttttt"

Again laughter was heard all around where a playfully confuse Alex looks at the plushie for a moment and said outloud "huh so that's where it went off to, I've been looking for this for a while"

He puts back the plushie and starts shaking once more only this time he started mumbling outloud for them to hear "okay its gotta be in here somewhere"

He shakes it even harder and then slams the ball down where a large plum of smoke explodes before their eyes, all of them waves their hands to get rid of the smoke until it clears away. From there all of them looks at the ground to see a cute animal sitting before the ladies, all of them awed in tandem as Alex picks up a koala bear in his arms and show it towards them, all of them crowded around the animal cooing and started rubbing its tummy where it twitches and squirm cutely for them

Seeing this Alex then says to them "want to play with it?"

All of them nodded before he gently hands the koala towards Taeyeon who cradles it before cooing right at with the little girl, Sooyoung and Tiffany. Alex smiled at the sight before he goes to sit at the bench next to them, he then takes out a can of juice opening it and takes a long sip until he lets out a content sigh as he looks back at the group of three playing with the koala

Alex blinks for a moment before doing a head count of three which confuse him for a moment until he felt a presence next to him. He turns to see a smiling Tiffany right net to him which startled the brunette for a moment, that was enough for Tiffany to giggle at him while Alex calms down for a moment before asking her "so what brings you here instead of playing with the cute thing over there?"

Tiffany looks at the group for a bit before she simply answered "well I don't mind besides its been a while since I've seen her smile like that"

The brunette teen chuckled as he said to her "you all care about each other don't you"

She nodded answering him "yeah, we've been together for a long time, sure it has its ups and downs but we've been through it all, though its been rough this year with Jessica being gone. All of us tried and its because of Tae that we manage to pull through, to be honest I don't think any of us could make it without her there"

He could see her smile but he notice that it was a sad one which made Alex put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, she was startled for a bit before leaning onto his shoulder as he said to her "listen I don't know what exactly what people like you all have been through but I believe that no matter what happens after or wherever you guys will go, all of you will always be right inside here, it doesn't even matter if there's nine of you or one of you. Right here, right now this is what you should be, enjoying every single moment you have together"

Seeing the three playing with the koala puts a smile on her face as Tiffany said to him "you know if playing magic tricks for birthday parties doesn't work out maybe you could become a therapist"

Scoffing, Alex replied to her "yeah I don't think so, I rather saw myself in half than listen to other people problems"

That made her giggle hearing him whine about it before she heard him continuing on "but I'll tell you what though, if there is a time where you or the rest truly feel alone, a time where you think that the world is closing in on you, a time where you think that no one will ever save you from despair then I'll be your last pillar of hope, the one who cuts through the darkness that engulfs you the one who will be there to shine your beacon of hope"

It was enough for the beauty to blush slightly but he didn't manage to see it as she replied to him "quite greedy aren't you, saying such a proposition to all the members when you have me here right now"

She heard him chuckling before he showed her a sunflower right before her, her eyes widen for a moment before she felt him put it in her hair which made her face even redder when he said to her "heh that was not a proposition, that was a promise"

It was here that she looks up and stare into his eyes where a smile greeted her and for a moment she could have sworn she felt her face heat up until a voice interrupted them "yah oppa just what are you doing to Tiffany-unnie"

The two turn to see three grinning faces looking right at them and considering their positions the two separated real quick looking as red as lobsters. Taeyeon was especially giddy when she said to them "my Fany-yah just what are you doing to this cute innocent wizard, asking him for some magic tricks"

Tiffany could have sworn that steam would come out of her ears as she shouted out "YAH TAETAE"

She got up to chase after her leaving Sooyoung and the little girl with Alex who is still trying to turn his face back to normal color, which didn't work as Sooyoung and the little girl sat beside him with a shit eating grin on their faces while the little girl still held onto the koala. The first to speak up was the little girl "neh oppa is Tiffany unnie going to be your girlfriend~"

Alex blushed hard again before he ruffled her hair hard but it didn't deter her as she laugh alongside Sooyoung where the idol then said "well you are a bit on the young side but I whole heartily approve of you dating Tiffany"

She giggle when she saw him puts his face right in his palms for a few moments until the little girl said to him "neh oppa, Sooyoung unnie wanted to invite us to their dorm for their party can we go puhlease~~~"

She put on her best puppy dog face to him and Alex would have crumbled but he knew her enough to not fall for it…too much as he manage to say to her "I'm not sure I mean you do have to help grandma for the new tenets who are moving in in a few days"

That deflate her for a moment before she went for the waterworks where Sooyoung started giggling at his crumbling facade but she decides to help him out when she said to her "if you can't come to our party tomorrow how about you come with us when we go into our new dorms for our tv show next week"

That brighten the little girl's face and Alex lets out a sigh of relief as Sooyoung looks on at her two idol sisters still chasing each other. Alex then looks on with a smile on his face as he saw the smiling faces of the two idols chasing one another with smiles on their faces

(Next day)

"HAENGBOGHAN GINYEOM-IL GIRL'S GENERATION" all eight idols said outloud as a party went underway with them celebrating their group's anniversary, all of them were having a good time partying and enjoying the festivities. Though the topic of discussion were the flowers that three of them had which brought a bout of teasing from the rest of them

"Wah unnie is getting a boyfriend~" asked Seohyun as she had a grinning look on her face which the rest mimicked until Sooyoung shot her down "not me Seobaby but I think Taetae and Fany might though"

Said two blush lightly until Taeyeon smacks her lightly with a pillow while Tiffany retorts "maybe~ why are you jealous?"

It was here all of them giggled as Yuri said "a little unnie, I mean he might be a bit young but with how two look when you got back I want a guy like that too"

Giggles were echoed throughout the dorm room until the doorbell sounded off, letting them know that someone was outside, Taeyeon decides to go and open it, to show Chuwon and the elder manager standing before them with smiles on their faces as the elder man said to her "hey there Taeyeon, sounds like a real party in there but it feels like its missing someone"

It was here Taeyeon's eyes slowly widen as she saw someone else standing right next to them, the rest heard a loud scream where all of them ran out towards the door to see their leader hugging someone all of them recognize where they then stampede towards them in tears of joy hugging Jessica Jung

All of them then drags her into the room and the party starts once again this time with three more people added to the mix, the drinks flowed where all of them catch up with one another while the men stood by looking on at the scene

Chuwon started first "its good to see them like this once again, sure I wasn't here for long but its good to see them like this once again especially those two"

His sight went towards the group where he couldn't help but smile as the elder man replied "yes its quite the sight isn't it, though its a shame that I wasn't here at that moment of despair so I can truly show them true darkness and give birth to more Phantoms"

That made Chuwon blink oddly for a moment at what he said when suddenly he felt himself being thrown into the crowd, startling the idols where they corral around him and one of them shouted towards the elder man "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The elder man started laughing at them until her said to them "doing? What I am doing is allowing a new rebirth coming from your despair. You think that she was here on her own volition, no I manage to convince them with words and a hint of magic sealed the deal and now its time for the new Phantom to rise"

Before their eyes the elder man slowly turn himself into the cat creature that attacked them yesterday, and then as one all of them scream as Chuwon and Taeyeon put themselves right in front of them. Didn't do much when the cat creature backhanded Chuwon and pushes Taeyeon back into the rest before using its claws to latch onto Tiffany's neck, the sounds of her choking prompt the rest to scramble to help though it was for naught as the creature pushes all of them down but manages to grabs onto Jessica's neck

He stares at the remaining group relishing in their fear before letting both go and with one swipe slashes the two idols in the chest sending them towards the ladies bleeding, that was enough for them to cry out and reach towards them, all of them started crying for them as the two struggle with the wounds coughing blood from their mouths. All of them were scared and crying when the cat creature said to them "yes fall, fall into the deepest pits of despair and give life to the Phantoms within"

Here it created small balls and fired them throughout the entire dorms, all of them detonated all of them aside from those near the girls where they scream among the explosions. It took a while but when they finally saw what had happen all of them couldn't help but stare in fear at the fires that plague the dorms

Their memories of times together, the times of rise and fall, their pillars of hope now lay waste before them

***BUMPBUMP***

That was too much as Taeyeon as she fell to the ground in shock where all of them turns to her to see purple cracks appearing all over her body, the idols tried to help to no avail as the fallen idol vision looks on at her two bleeding sisters in bond. Her life slowly flashes before her eyes before looking on at a falling burning lily, seeing the situation before it the cat creature laughs at them before creating a giant size ball of fire while monologging "and now for the final touch, fall and give in to your despair"

Just as he threw the ball towards them where the idols covered up, only one of them saw something pass by her vision and a voice sounded out **"DEFEND PLEASE~"**

An explosion blew the entire floor apart where people outside started to scream and running for their lives. Inside though the idols held their breath but when those still conscious realize that nothing had harm them further they slowly look on to see someone standing before them with a giant weird magic circle protecting them, it was when he turns his face to look at Tiffany and Jessica did one of them recognize him as Sooyoung said outloud "ALEX?"

Alex takes a look at them and asked "is everyone else all right?"

Sooyoung shook her head before her finger shakily points towards the fallen idol who had more purple cracks forming on her, the teen took a deep breath at seeing Taeyeon on the ground and from his eyes he knew what it was where rage slowly builds in hie eyes. Seeing the burning flower that he gave her fueled it even more as he wore a ring on his right hand and letting something on his waist scan it where the voice echoed out again** "HEAL PLEASE~"**

He held out his hand towards Tiffany and Jessica where a magic circle scans over them and healed their wounds. Yet he never really took his eyes of the cat creature where it sneered at him and said "you're too late, now all I have to do is make sure you don't interrupt the birth of a new Phantom and there will be nothing you can do about it"

Tiffany and Jessica slowly got back up groggily while Alex scoffs at the creature as he retorts while putting on a new ring on his right hand "then I guess I'll have to make this quick now won't I"

**"DRIVER ON PLEASE~"**

A belt appeared before him as he flips the hand shaped buckle where a music played alongside the voice** "SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN, SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN" **he then wears a red ruby ring on his left hand where he flips a visor down to have an appearance of a face before he shouted out "HENSHIN"

Letting his left hand down towards the buckle as the buckle sounded out again** "FLAME PLEASE~"**

He showed his palm to his right side where a red magic circle appeared there before it slowly passes by him** "HI-HI, HI-HI-HI" **

Before their very eyes they saw Alex turning into the armored wizard that saved them yesterday, none were as shocked as Sooyoung and the now wide awake Tiffany as Wizard stood before them. The circle didn't disappear as Alex stretch his left arm out with his back palm facing it and then the fires in the room slowly found itself being drawn to it until none stood before his eyes, the cat creature growled at him as it hissed out "so you're the ring bearing wizard"

In his helmet Alex gave him a grin before strucking a pose with his left hand parallel to his face and the ring pointed towards the creature saying "well then, its showtime"

The two then charges at one another, ducking under a swing Alex lunges with a snap kick before a jump punch sends the cat creature down before a follow up kick to the jaw sends it back towards a wall. A flame covered kick sends the creature through a wall and the fight turn towards the hallways as Alex switches his right ring to scan** "CONNECT PLEASE~"**

From there he reaches for his weapon where he turns it to a sword before charging right at it. Going for a sliding slash Alex quickly got up with a one two slash before a front kick sends the cat creature tumbling, it got back up and started firing numerous balls of fire right at him, seeing this Alex shielded himself but each shot manages to strike him hard but that was enough of a distraction for the creature to attack with his claws

The first connected but the second was blocked by the sword before Alex retaliate with an elbow then a roundhouse kick sends it back, the cat creature stumbles but Alex didn't give any room with a fury of swings wilting it down until a snap front kick sends it flying out to the parking lot where he followed soon after

The cat creature manages to land on its feet before firing balls of fire right at the descending Alex, all of which barely even hit him as he descended with a downward strike and a wide swing as a follow up. The cat creature tried to attack again but was intercepted by a snap kick before a roundhouse found its way to it's face and two more slashes sends it flying to the asphalt where it groans in pain

Alex saw his moment as he quickly switches his right ring while saying outloud "as fun as this has been I think its time to bring down the curtains"

**"CHOINE, KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!~"**

Doing a small twirl a magic circle appeared before his feet before founding its way to his right foot, igniting it in flames as Alex waits for the cat creature to get up to its feet, slowly but surely the wizard stalks its prey and when it finally stood was when he struck. Alex charges straight towards it until reaching the last few feet he did a cartwheel somersault before jumping into the air, the cat creature now seeing what was going on barely had time to get away as the wizard turns so that he went in for a flying kick that struck it dead on before exploding into pieces yet Alex remains unharmed

"ALEX!"

Before he could bath in his victory he looks up to see a distraught Tiffany where he made haste by jumping towards her and the two headed back to the dorms. It was here he saw the girls and Chuwon huddling around Taeyeon who seemed dead to the world as she looks down at something, the wizard went closer and could plainly see that it was the lily that he gave her while next to it was an old picture slightly burn but enough to make out nine younger girls in there

Chuwon seeing him frantically went up to him "please save her, I don't know who you are or what is going on but you can save her right? Right?"

He could see the desperation in his eyes but nodded nonetheless as he gently pushes him back before kneeling towards the kid leader, gently cupping her chin he tilts her face up to look at him he could see the blank look in her eyes which made him grimace before he heard her say "A…lex…wh…at?"

It was here that the wizard said to her "like I told Tiff, I promise that I will be your very last hope through the darkness"

Here he slowly reaches for his belt to take out another ring showing it to her while saying to her "and I always keep my promises"

He sees her following his hands to put on the ring before he puts it at his buckle** "ENGAGE PLEASE~"**

He went to gently puts her down where then a magic circle appeared hovering over her before he jumps straight in, the wizard descended through a dark purple tunnel until a bright light engulfs him, now he stood before a stage with lights shining down upon him until he looks behind him to see a row of people bowing towards the crowd. In the centre of it all were the idols although much younger than when he met, it would have made a sight until something barrel through the very existence and slams right into him straight out the building

Landing into a crouch Alex looks up to see a giant monster looming over him, the monster has an asymmetrical, rocky head is quite large and is directly connected to the creature's torso via a short neck. It has six different eyes that are unevenly dispersed around the creature's face, with one particularly large eye glaring out from the center of its face alongside a massive pair of tusks jutting from its lower jaw, and also possesses an incredibly long, barbed tongue. Most of the creature's skin is covered in jagged plates of a tough, rock-like armor

Dodging a wild swing wizard tried attacking it with his gun but it barely made a dent in its hide before having to avoid its tongue coming right at him. Seeing the futility he quickly switches his right ring while saying outloud "well guess I'm gonna need to bring in the big guns"

**"DRAGORIZE PLEASE~"**

From here a large circle appeared above him where a giant metallic dragon emerges and charges towards the monster, it attacked with lethal ferocity when it tackled the monster and starts clawing and biting right at it. Alex shook his head for a bit before mumbling out "goddamn it Dragon"

Switching out another ring he lets it scan** "CONNECT PLEASE~"** and there he pulls out a motorcycle before he starts riding on it towards the two beasts. He saw his dragon breathing fire right at the monster as it weaves through the air dodging bombs being chucked at it, going in for another run the dragon found itself being backhanded towards Alex who leap upwards before the bike turns into a pair of giant wings latching itself onto the dragon's back with him as its rider

The two took flight which in turn made the monster lash out with its attacks, Alex weaves through the onslaught with near misses and turns before making the dragon lunge out with a bite while following it with a two claw strike then moving away to dodge the counterattack. Again he went it for a flyby while the monster barely landed a hit on him before finding itself being blasted in the face by fire, it blinded the monster temporarily before being tackled by Alex's dragon while pressing on the assault with fire in the monster's face before finding itself being flung into the distance

Seeing the monster now wounded and blind Alex decides to end this quickly as he took out his weapon in gun form and said "now then for some fireworks" flipping it so that the fist was facing the monster he flips a switch and allowed it to open up as a voice echoed out **"COME ON SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS"**

Putting his left hand towards the hand another voice echoed out again **"FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE HIHIHI HIHIHI"**

Putting both hands on the handle he and the dragon started charging up their shots, the monster slowly gets back to its feet and when it did was when the two struck as to blast of fire streak through the air before striking it it straight through its chest, it tried to held on but it only lasted for a few more seconds before the two attacks went through its body before it exploded before them

Seeing its remains slowly turning to ash was enough for Alex to get off his ride before looking back at the dragon and said to it "you know you really should work on that temper of yours"

All he got in return looked to be a scoff from it before it disappear into his body, Alex couldn't help but shake his head at it as he then heard the cries of the thousands fans echoing through the doors, he looked back and manage to caught the sight of nine girls standing in the middle of the stage before the crowd with smiles on their faces as they began the start of their lives as idols

Inside his helmet he couldn't help but chuckle as he said outloud "good luck because its gonna be a wild ride from here on out" He spun around before disappearing in a flash of light

Appearing back into the real world everyone there stumble back for a bit before looking back to see the cracks glowing bright before fading away into dust. He lets a out a small smile before turning around to leave until "Alex"

The wizard looks back to see a hesitant Tiffany and Sooyoung looking at him for a moment before The two went to hug him tight, startling him slightly as they mumble out "thank you", inside his helmet he couldn't help but let out a smile while patting their backs before the two lets go and went back to tending to Taeyeon. He then sees Chuwon looking at him who despite holding his ribs slightly manage to nod in gratitude until some of the idols tended to him too, Alex nodded back in kind before switching out his right ring **"OPEN PLEASE~"**

A magic portal opened up behind him and he took one last look of his deed before heading into it disappearing without a trace as the people within tended to their wounded

(Days later evening)

"Chuwon oppa are we there yet~?" whined Sunny as she and the rest of SNSD were now in their ride towards their new dorms, in the passenger seat was Chuwon as he lets out a grunt to look at her replying "another minute or so okay"

He gave her a small but pained grin as he held his ribs, they were a bit tender but doctor's orders were not to do anything physically demanding so here he was with a temporary assistant who was driving them. Chuwon looks back to the front as he reminiscent about the past few days, at first was him and the idols being sent to the hospital for a full checkup before being interrogated by the police, he would have told the truth but he knew that no way the cops would believe him heck even he still was coming to grips with what happen then

So instead he cooked up a lie with the idols prior about some crazy stalker that went violent and had to be restrain by him and his former senior but somehow manages to knock him down with a weapon before blowing himself and the former manager for some reason. The cops didn't seem to buy it but it worked well enough that it was left alone for now, the problem though came after when the big man and he meant BIG came in with eyes demanding answers

He couldn't help but shiver staring into the calm yet raging eyes of Lee Soo-Man who did not want the bull he pulled on the cops, so he had no choice to tell him about the real story though whether he believe him or not is debatable but being promoted instead of fired didn't allow him to question further. After that was him staying in the hospital for a few days before finally being release and here he was now, going to the idol's new dorm home/stage for the new show with their hoobaes who will meet them tomorrow

It was here that Taeyeon admonish her for a bit "enough Sunny, we'll get there when we get there okay"

Sunny couldn't help but pout slightly at their kid leader who seemed almost beaming despite trying to admonishing her, Chuwon notice this and seeing her fiddle with a familiar ring on her finger, confusing him before he asked "I see someone's happy right now, is there something you want to share?"

Taeyeon blush lightly as Tiffany slyly replied to him "oh I don't know, maybe she's thinking about her cute wizard in shining red armor"

It was after that did the kid leader of Girl's Generation turn beet red at the insinuation and now it was where everyone starts teasing her

"Yeah~ Taetae, did you have sweet dreams about Alex~" said Sooyoung

"*Giggle* I don't know I think she might be imagining about wedding bells soon, I mean he did give her a ring" said Yuri

"EH! neh Tae can I be your flower girl please~" said Seohyun

"Yeah Taetae are we gonna be invited to your wedding" said Tiffany while giving her signature eyesmile

That was enough for Taeyeon to retort "YAH what are you guys saying, I've only met him once and that's it"

The teasing smiles on the rest of their faces told otherwise as Tiffany led on the teasing "I don't know Tae, I mean you were out when he puts on the ring but I recall it saying…hmm what was it again…"

She could see her playfully thinking until Hyoyeon raised her hand playing along "Oh, oh, I know it said ENGAGE PLEASE~"

The rest laugh along and Taeyeon got so red you would have mistaken it for an apple, Chuwon couldn't help but chuckle and decided to help her "okay girls stop teasing her already, besides if she is getting married I have no doubt all of us will be invited"

Here he got a face full of pillow which was thrown by Taeyeon who was close to steaming right now which made the rest laugh harder as they continued towards their destination. Another few more minutes did they finally reach their destination, it was quite the sight for them when they saw their new temporary home, which was big at almost near four stories in height and long enough to fit three to four houses with it own backyard about the size of a football field

Some of them couldn't help but be in awe at it all before Chuwon called out to them where all of them quickly grabbed their luggage and headed towards the doors. All of them still teasing Taeyeon a little bit while Chuwon rang the doorbell, it was here that Taeyeon said out to them "yah stop it already especially you Fany because I don't want you all to embarrass us to our new host"

They all giggle at her as the she then pouts a little before Tiffany pats her head and said to her "okay Taetae we won't embarrass you right now, we'll do it after when our hoobaes get here too"

The kid leader couldn't help but playfully pushes her but for some reason though manages to trip over nothing and like something out of a comedy romance drama the doors coincidentally open up by a male teen with a towel over his head and nothing more than a pair of pants, the two collided with one another and yet instead of landing ordinarily though Tiffany landed on top of the person with their lips touching one another

The rest of the idols and Chuwon couldn't help but be in shocked awe at it all until three of them got a real good look at who it was, more so for one on the fact that she was still kissing him because after all red eyes are very catching. Tiffany quickly sat upright blushing like a tomato as she realizes who it was and shouted out "ALEX!?" looking up from his position the teen couldn't help but mimic her redness while being half naked as he stammered out "Ti-Ti-Tiffany, wh-wh-what are y-y-y-you guys doing here?"

Tiffany couldn't help but stammer a reply "um-um-um well um"

Here though was when things got real interesting as Taeyeon gave a cat ate a canary grin when she spoke out "my, my Fany, how could you kiss my so called fiance, I didn't think you were that interested after that mistletoe kiss that we had last Christmas"

It was heard by all and Alex's teenage mind ran wild with imaginations which did not go unnoticed by Tiffany as she quickly bolted up to her feet and started yelling at her "YAH THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A SECRET BYUNTAENG"

The kid leader still held onto her grin as she said to her "I don't know I mean he is my supposed fiance and we can't keep secrets from the people we love, who knows maybe we'll invite you to join in on our honeymoon"

Tiffany blushed beet red and turned around to get an eyeful of the still semi naked Alex who was blushing like her, he didn't have the bodybuilder look but his slim swimmers build was still eye-catching though she wasn't the only one as the rest were a little red at seeing him like that. It was here that Chuwon shook his head before finally asking him "wait, wait, wait, what are you doing here anyways?"

That snapped Alex out of his thoughts as he retorts lightly "me? I should be asking you that, I mean aren't you guys suppose to be going towards a set or something? I recall you guys telling the squirt that you were doing a show when you move…into…your…new…dorms…"

It was here that everyone there notice him realizing something before he facepalm and mumbled incoherently which confuse everyone else until Yoona couldn't take it and asked him "okay what is going on here and just what are you doing here anyways?"

Alex slowly pulled his hands over his face before answering her "well firstly, I guess you could say my boss so to speak is a cheeky old hag pulling a prank on me and the second well…ummm…well…I guess I'm your new dorm manager"

There was nothing but silence for nearly five minutes until

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So like it, hate it, your choice**

**Other than that like comment and I'll see you all next time**


End file.
